


Out'a this world

by grubbies



Series: This is a Love Story [11]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (aaayyy 420), Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fluff, Mild Blood, Other, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grubbies/pseuds/grubbies
Summary: And we smell brownies, Eddie.Sure enough, there’s a plastic tupperware of brownies in there too. Which is strange for a second before Eddie opens the lid to take a sniff(can’t turn down free food when someone’s got our chocolate bill so high) and - “err, big guy, I think these are uhh - special brownies”.Venom riffles through Eddie’s memories only briefly before understanding.“Yes, yes we’ve been wanting to try this together”





	Out'a this world

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i meant to post this actually on 420 but then I... got too uhhhh inebriated to finish writing. so im a day late. 
> 
> there's some bits about them being high in a few of my pieces, mostly as an excuse to have them muse about fake deep high-person thoughts [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944862) but now i finally got around to writing just about them uhhhh - getting stoned and then getting _gross_
> 
> so anyway, here's this <3

* * *

 

 

 

 

It isn’t even that late - not late enough, at least, to easily find dinner. Venom’s jittery with hunger, voice heavy down Eddie’s spine. **_Need to eat, Eddie. Need to find a nice hamstring. Or a juicy cerebellum_ **.

He tries to stop his lips from quirking up in a smile, but he fails miserably. So endeared by his Other. There’s still some lingering guilt, about this and that. About looking for someone to _kill,_ and then also about… about _them._

But then little tendrils curl out of the collar of the shirt Venom’s built for him, and rub at his face and stroke his cheek, and Eddie’s heart swells.

**_Hungry._ **

_I know. I’m sorry, darling._ He pushes a mess of affection and apology over their bond, runs his knuckles over one of the little vines creeping up his neck softly. “Gotta get something to eat to call it a date, yeah?”

All of his clothing sort of hums at that, happiness coating them. Eddie feels the black wedding band tighten just a hair on his finger.

Which is when they hear muffled voices, someone crying ‘oh god no, please no’ from around the corner.

Their stomach’s already rumbling.

 

It’s just a mugging - normally not on the list of ‘crimes punishable by semi-cannibalism’, but this guy sure is saying a lot of slurs, and his victim looks pretty young. They’re **_hungry._ **

So Venom pours over him like oil, and Eddie can’t help but sigh at how _good_ it feels to be one.

To be together.

They grin as they place one enormous, clawed hand on the guy’s shoulder, silent until then. They can practically _smell_ the blood drain from his face as he takes in reality. The kid opens her mouth as if to scream, but no sound comes out. _Good thing._

 **“Go”** they motion to her, and she scrambles to her feet and out the alley. They turn back to the little man. **“Just you and us, now”.**

They run their tongue over his cheek and face, and his tears taste _delicious._

They barely feel the two shot to their abdomen, or the one to their neck. The noises are loud, but they’re too distracted to really care. Venom preens, always happy to show off how He can keep Eddie _safe._

**_Safe. Safe safe safe Eddie Eddie._ **

All the stupid little gunshots mean is that they don’t have much time to play with their food. Which - maybe the Symbiote was looking forward to that. Maybe even Eddie was. But not as much as they’re looking forward to turning in early and playing with one another.

So then they open their mouth wide, and the man’s begging for his life but they barely hear it before the top half of him’s swallowed down. The bottom follows shortly.

Their food is flavorful, full of adrenaline and salt and even an aftertaste of bad cologne can’t ruin it. **_Tasty tasty tasty. See Eddie, isn’t this better than perogies for dinner?_ **

_Oh like you aren’t gonna eat a bunch of those too as soon as we get home?_

Their shoulders shrug in response, and they spit out a zipper and a pair of shoelaces. Venom pulls their consciousness toward their meal’s discarded bag. They unspool a little, until it isn’t quite _them_ but a man and his Other wrapped around him, serpentine and heavy with satisfaction. Eddie kisses His cheek.

They kneel down to examine the man’s belongings. At first, Eddie’d been adamant that they don’t take anything from their… prey. But even with his journalism career kinda-sorta-mostly back on track, it’s good to have some spare change. And what else would they do, turn it in to the cops? Obviously not.

Well, it turns out this guy doesn’t have any cash on him anyway. Just an extra round of ammo and a warmer jacket and - **_and we smell brownies, Eddie._ **

Sure enough, there’s a plastic tupperware of brownies in there too. Which is strange for a second before Eddie opens the lid to take a sniff ( _can’t turn down free food when someone’s got our chocolate bill so high_ ) and - “err, big guy, I think these are uhh - special brownies”.

Venom riffles through Eddie’s memories only briefly before understanding. “ **Yes, yes we’ve been wanting to try this together”.**

Eddie blinks in surprise. “You hate drinkin’ though...”

The Symbiote nuzzles Eddie and slicks out of his arms, coils around his wrists, and with one hand holds Eddie’s and with the other He takes the container from him. **“Different”.** **_We want to try this._ **

And he can feel it too - that familiar, _alien_ feeling of wanting to try anything and everything human, everything which had ever made Eddie _feel_ human. He wants to share them all. Like the first time they took a bath together or the first time they’d visited a petting zoo or the first time they’d danced in the rain. Like every moment when they _bond_ , spread each other open and pour inside, winding around each other.

Venom’s grinning, and when Eddie kisses his exposed teeth, he tastes blood. Can’t find it in him to mind whatsoever. **_We’re going to try this together._ **

He chuckles, and strokes the side of His hand with his thumb. “Yeah yeah, ok.” _you know I like to partake, you’ve got my memories from college in there._ The Symbiote stows the brownies somewhere in the thick sweater He builds for Eddie and kisses his temple before melting away. “But babe, you gotta promise not to eat these all at once, ok? Promise?”

He grumbles, and Eddie distantly feels Him decide that they can just make a tray of normal brownies to eat after one or two **_(or three, Eddie?)_ ** medicated ones.

 

* * *

 

The Symbiote hurries them up the stairs, flooding black biomass out of His host’s torso and biceps and back to hug him close and drape over his shoulders and purr His face up against his. They should worry about it still being early and people being up to see them, but - _but if someone sees you can always just kill them, yeah?_

Venom loves when Eddie gets like this - usually after a good meal, with meat heavy and hot in their belly. When Eddie looks at Him with lidded eyes, stares at where His lips drip with blood. When Eddie pants ‘yours yours yours yours yours’ over and over as He fucks into him. When he lets someone flirt a little too much, just to hear His growl loud and gravelly, ‘ **_I’ll eat her, if she touches you again’._ ** And then right now, when he leans against the doorframe as they slip inside their apartment, Venom leering down at him, admiring and possessive and _hungry._

 **“Yes, Eddie. I’ll murder for you”** and his cheeks color red as they tug the door closed behind them. **“I’d kill everyone to keep you”.**

His little human’s flush and warm when the Symbiote presses him against the counter. “Darling” he mewls, and Venom swells. “B-baby c’mere”. He loves all the pretty ways Eddie says His name.

**_Eddie Eddie, Sweetheart._ **

Eddie pulls at His form imploringly, biting his lip. _Need you. Need you bad._

Venom needs him too, wants to defile him right then and there. But it’s not quite the time. **“Brownies, Eddie,”** **_Brownies first._ **

 

They decide firmly to just share one. And then immediately decide to break their decision and share another.

 **“Tasty, Eddie”** He kisses him all over and lifts him onto the countertop. Eddie loves this feeling - his Other maneuvering them, so much stronger than him, pushing and holding and touching til they’re just how He wants them.

Eddie’s… he’s a little dazed, a little dumbfounded. _How can it be so good?_ Venom presses His mouth, all those deadly teeth, against his jaw, rumbling low and pleased. Beside him, He finishes scooping chocolate chip cookies onto a baking tray (couldn’t make brownies because, it turns out, they’d used up all the cocoa powder last night on hot chocolate) and places them in the oven.

 _Oh God_ Eddie adores Him.

Completely enamored.

He can’t believe that just a week or two ago, he’d been so in denial about all of this. What was he _thinking?_ They’re together forever, married in a way no one else in the world could understand. How could it not be love?

How could they not want to be close in every way possible?

Venom preens, builds Himself up big and almost solid, some impression of a waist to keep Eddie's legs spread. Arms to hold him tight. It’s all still kind of new, but it doesn’t feel like it. It feels like they’ve been right here forever.

_How did I ever think I could not love you?_

 

Venom is floating. Utterly drunken, and He thinks that it isn’t even the stupid little earth plant. It’s this. It’s **_Eddie._ **

Eddie, who’s looking at Him like He’s the most beautiful creature in the universe. Eddie, who’s heart and soul and all of him are open and inviting Him in. Eddie, with his soft eyes and his calloused hands and blood rushing to his cheeks and then to his cock, too.

Eddie, who’d rather be _them_ than with anyone else.

**_Eddie, who even thinks I’m a person…_ **

Eddie, who smiles as he catches the tail end of His stream of consciousness. “You are a person, love” He cups His cheek and pets Him gently with his thumb. “A very high person, I think”

The Symbiote considers this. Or - He tries, but all of it's difficult to grasp at. All of it but Eddie, solid and real and there to hold. **_Am I? High? Are we?_ **

His pretty, **_perfect_ ** host chuckles. “ ‘Fraid so, darlin’. Can feel it - your brain’s all mushy”

Venom wants to say that all brains are mushy, or at least all the brains on earth. But instead He just nuzzles His face into the crook of Eddie’s neck and gnaws a little and clutches him close, so _close._ **“I like this, honey. Should inebriate ourselves more often. We like this”.**

 _Yeah we do, huh?_ His fingers trace the curves of His muscles - or something like muscles. The curves of His form. “Yeah, we like this”, and he’s so soft and _sappy._ Dreamy and drugged and his hands are so tender where they touch Him.

Venom lathes at his collarbone, biting and bruising. He’s hungry. _‘Munchies’_ , He remembers. He thinks of the brownies, but He worries that if they have more Eddie might just dissolve. So he takes the bowl of unused cookie dough, and shmears some down the human’s stubbled cheek. **_Eddie tastes so good. Eddie is all for me. All for me to gobble up._ **

“All yours, babe” he gasps as His tongue drags down the side of his fact to slather down his neck and slithers over his clavicle. _Yours. Ours. Yours, yours._ “Yours”

 **_Feel like we’re floating, Eddie. Floating, just you and me and the void of space. No one else._ ** Everywhere is tingling, and they’re a kind of positive feedback loop of pleasant feelings. **“Love you, Eddie”,** His teeth scrabling against his shoulder, scraping his skin. **“I love us”**

They saturate with joy. “I love us. We love us”

The Symbiote lays him back, then, and spoons more raw dough onto his face, his chest, his tummy. **_Hungry. Need a snack, Eddie._ ** He whimpers as He licks it all off. Already so sensitive and turned on. Venom makes a pleased noise and pulls Eddie’s hair to expose his neck. **“My delicious little human, perfect for me to devour”.**

The world is swirling with colors, warm and streaming over them like water. Venom melts a little against His Eddie, tries to solidify more but then Eddie is melted against _Him._ Jaw slack and he manages to slur out “oh darlin’ you were _so_ right. You're always right. This’s so much better together”.

And Venom knows. He feels so _relaxed,_ so content to just hold Eddie, to push his back  against the cabinets, his body so languide and pliant. And Venom’s is too - heavy and oily and pushing at Eddie forcefully but like water. He weighs against him and wraps those arms tight around his middle. Spreads his legs further.

**_Time to eat you up, my love._ **

Eddie moans, and Venom pushes a thumb, complete with a lump of cookie dough, past his lips. **“My pretty Eddie has the munchies too. Need to feed my Eddie”.** He nods, and sucks on the clawed digit in his mouth. **_Good boy._ **He feeds him some more.

 

Eddie’s somehow both completely overstimulated and kind of numb. Takes him a second to realize when Venom starts stroking his cock. In fact, he’d barely even noticed when he was _hard._

Achingly so, and he’s now _very_ aware. Suddenly found his way out of the fog a little and he’s caught up to the physical, sensation-type reality. Rocks forward into his Other’s touch. Or, as best he can - he feels _boneless._ He feels needy.

“Need you, need you baby.”

Venom purrs and nibbles at his shoulder, his arm.

Eddie’s always been one to get uhhh - _thirsty_ , when he smokes. But he’s never had it this bad before. He’s so hard it _hurts,_ and Venom’s touching him, but it isn’t quite enough - nothing he can rut against, no friction. He feels unwound. Like liquid desire. Malleable. He feels _easy._

Not that he’s ever been _a challenge_ for Venom to get. But right now - right now the Symbiote’s pressing a tentacle, something like a dick, against his entrance. Two of those black clawed fingers push more dough into his mouth, and he takes care to suck them clean. **“Good boy”,** He says again, and it goes straight to his cock. He twitches, and whines, and pleasure sparks all over them like a live wire.

Venom thrusts into him, then. Slick and sinful and so _right._

Eddie feels taken.

He can feel his Other’s want, bleeding into his own. And yeah he'd been practically begging already, but it’s nothing compared what He’s feeling. So _greedy_ , and then it gets doubled back, and they’re both so _hungry._ Possessive and grabbing at each  other and melting their flesh together until there's no separation.

It’s almost overwhelming, for Eddie - feeling so _wanted._

The way Venoms acts towards him - it’s obsessive, really. Eddie wishes sometimes that he could get himself to think so. To find even the littlest bit of fear where instead all he finds is _desire._

**_Eddie… Eddie mine, Eddie. Mine mine mine mine. Eddie, Eeeeddddiiiee…_ **

He’s panting, spread open, shivering and shaking. Stuffed so _full._ “Yeah darlin’, yours. Yours to do whatever you want to. All yours.” leave it to Eddie to get babbly and slutty when he’s stoned. Oh well, might as well lean in. “Yours to do whatever you please.”

He feels Venom’s smug grin against the side of his face, that long prehensile tongue wrapping around his neck, and his eyes flutter shut. His thrusts into him become more and more erratic, that muscle around his neck tighter and tighter.

It hasn’t been long, but they’re already so _close._

The mist has settled heavy on them now, warm and pink and saccharine. Their heads are full of cotton balls soaked in lust. Everything feels fuzzy and good. **_I like you like this. Nice and easy for me to ruin._ **

Eddie whines. He’s clutching his Other as if he’s afraid he’ll float away, canting his hips forward in search of friction. His cock is leaking, the tentacle that’d been stroking it gone. “Baby, please”. Venom rubs against his prostate, over and over, and his dick twitches and drools. His airway is constricted, just a little more. It’s so _much._

Venom rubs His face up against his. Little slobbery kisses, open-mouthed to make room for His tongue. More like just pressing his wet mouth to Eddie’s. He loves it.

**_Eddie… Eddie Eddie. Eddie we feel so good._ **

He's sobbing, crying as Venom’s fat alien cock gets a little _thicker,_ a little _deeper_ inside him. He tries to reach between his legs and touch himself, but He grabs his wrists, pins his hands above his head against the kitchen cabinets.

 **“No”** He growls, throaty and deep and so _hot_ against Eddie’s jawline. **_Said you’re for me. Mine to do what I please._ **He whimpers and nods. Rocks into Him. His sharp teeth sink into Eddie’s neck, blood trickling down his chest, and he wants more.

“We feel so good, honey”. _So big, so thick. You’re so strong, Venom. So handsome. My perfect husband._

Venom swells at the praise, manages to tug Eddie _closer_ somehow, as if there’s any space between them to begin with. If he wasn’t coming undone all on his own, his Symbiote’s pleasure would bring him there easily. Threatening to burst, cresting like a wave, so _close._

**“Mine mine mine mine mine”**

_Yesyesyes._ “Yours”

They shake and sob through their orgasm, overstimulated and inebriated so in _love._ Melted together by a sea of heat.

 

The Symbiote’s coming back to Himself now, and He admires His work.

Eddie’s pupils are unfocused and his tongue rests on his plush bottom lip red from being bitten. He’s _glowing._

Just in time, the oven dings, and He’s a little _too_ self-satisfied when He realizes how _little_ time that means it took to get His host like this. Already He wants him again, appetite never ending.

He takes the cookies from the oven and shuts it off, and then He swathes Himself around Eddie and carries them to the couch. It’s - It’s so nice, having him like this. These moments of quiet and **_us._ ** He hadn’t hesitated even for a second, when He decided to turn His back on the other Klyntar. It’d been the easiest decision in His life. Anything, for moments like this. Sometimes He’ll jokingly tell Eddie that it was Annie’s memories of him on his knees for her, but it wasn't. It wasn’t anything from Anne. Though if it _was_ … maybe her memories of him cooking breakfast, of petting their cat half asleep in bed, of trying and failing not to get distracted by the TV while he tries to write. Every memory of purposeless humanity.

Eddie gives Him a dopey smile, feeling the shape of His thoughts. “ ‘m so glad you stayed. So glad ya kept me”.

The Symbiote chuckles, and it rolls through them like distant thunder. He breaks a warm, gooey cookie in half and feeds a piece, still a little too hot but who cares, to His Other. They’re still getting higher, He realizes, as His form melts more and more, like thick tar clinging to Eddie’s skin. Still He cuddles him close. **_Mine, Eddie. Knew I was meant to keep you all to ourselves the moment I tasted you. All mine._ **

His host runs his fingers through His inky blackness. _Always meant to be yours,_ he agrees. Venom feeds him another cookie, and wolfs two more down into His toothy maw. “This was such a nice date, starshine. Thank you”

 **_Not over,_ ** He purrs against Eddie’s cheek, tentacles getting a little explorative and **_I’m gonna fuck you again, Eddie._ **

He kisses Him softly, and smiles. “Yeah”. He rolls his eyes affectionately, “ _gluttonous_ ”. His legs are watery as they’re pushed apart, his breath hitching in his throat, his body boneless and heavy.

**_We feel so human, Eddie. Feel so good._ **

Eddie glows in response, and nuzzles his face against His as best he can, what with having barely the strength to lift his head. Venom kisses him all over - his neck, the corner of his lips, his temple, his ear.

 _So human together._ “Although… those edibles do kinda have us… out’a this world…”

**“I hate you”**

“I love you”

**_I love you._ **

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is set pretty soon after [ the first really relize they're married](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563725) and they're still pretty honeymoon-period-y with it.  
> i love them.


End file.
